Super Mario Moonshine
(Alternative Rating : M for Mario) |platforms=Nintendo GameTriangle }} Super Mario Moonshine is a Nintendo GameTriangle game released in 1999. It is rated M for Mario. It is also rated E.g. for being approved by Evil Guy. Story Well, Mario won a vacation to Dolphin Island. He could take any of his friends on the vacation. Do you know who he took? NO ONE!!! He instead left all his friends back at the Mushroom Kingdom while he went to the Island. However, he made some new friends during his visit. There in the island, Mario went to a bar and got all drunk. Mario then was so drunk, he started shooting everyone with guns. The Pianta police then arrested him, but Mario offered the gullible cop a drink. Then when the policeman was drunk, he escaped and ran away. Then the adventure started. Mario now has to escape the darn cops and shoot anyone in his path. He also had to get the Moon Sprites, which were stolen by Evil Guy and Bob The Builder. Levels Bar Street Hospital (After you get hit by a car in the street in drunken stupor) Helipad Hospital 2 (When you fall out of the helicopter) Street Again Shipyard Bar 2(When Mario wants to get MORE drunk.) Cruise Ship Cruise Ship Hospital (When you fall off the gangway) Bedroom The bedroom level is extremely annoying as you accidentally threw your rooms keys into the ocean off your balcony You must then wait approximately 5 days, 6 hours, 40 minutes and 21 seconds for the ship to cross back to Mushroom Harbor, the security guards to find you, and to get through the pesky Mushroom Kingdom Customs. Also, if you wait more than 15 minutes, the game goes into sleep mode. Mario then goes to sleep and you wake up back at Dolphin Island, where you must cross again on the next trip. Therefore, you must constantly move to keep awake. Bonus Levels Home Again Giant Argument with your Friends Both are unlocked after you win the game. Home Again is finding your way back home 100 million miles away without money. Giant Argument with your Friends is when you get into a fist fight over not taking your buds. Gameplay The game is in 3rd person view. Controlling Mario is hard because, being drunk, he staggers across the screen and often trips over and takes a long nap. Mario also have got a shotgun. But he can only use it when he is on one of the 23 boss levels. Boss Levels 1. the Police 2. a computer 3. Pickle 4. 5600 feet tall drunk Goomba 5. Daisy who actually is Fawful 6. A Drunken Killer Police Dog 7. Dr. Robotnik and his Pingas Tank 8. Pikachu 9. King Koopa 10. Pianta Killer( a murder that is a Pianta) 11. Evil Rainbow Dash 12. a shark who throws DINNER at Mario. 13. Slenderman 14. FakeMario that tries to replace you. 15. Tanooki with a chainsaw and a long whip. 16. Wario 17. a bomb throwing evil tree. 18. a 56 feet tall Piranha Plant with a poop cannon. 19. an orange 20. Mario's Head 21. a Creeper 22. A giant hamburger 23. Ronald McDonald(comes out of the jail when Mario gets all the Moon Sprites)(He wants to kill Mario and steal them)